Shattered Bits Of Soul
by Heir of Rage
Summary: A collection of little poems that i wrote. Reviews are appreciated, but i personally dont give half a crap who reads what goes on inside my head.
1. I Am

Ok, a little poem i made quickly. I just kinda thought of this on the spot, so i do not expect any praise or anything. But review if you can!!!

**I Am**

Whatever you say, I will ignore it.

Whatever comfort you give, I will destroy it.

Whatever you do, it will not sway me,

Because no one, can ever, touch me.

I have a will of my own, everyone fears me.

I have a voice of my own, everyone hears me.

I have a life of my own, no one controls me.

Because, I am, _me._


	2. Lingering Doubt

Ok, heres another poem. I just started writing, and before I knew it, it just started sounding kinda like Lavi's life, though not really....yeah... I hope you like!! I will not disclaim, since it only kinda relates to him!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAAHA!!!!

Oh yeah, and this is for **Cross - The Damned Alchemist**, who insisted I write more poetry, and now I am!! Hehe...

**Lingering Doubt**

Colours,

Forever fading through blurry eyes,

Pages of everyday past, melding into one,

An endless mass of black and white,

Ink of life, of lost memories,

Pages blank, waiting for someone to fill in the day.

An impossible world of black and white,

No room for grey, no room for self doubt,

Yet still it lingers, creeping into my mind,

Like the spill of dark blood, like crimson tears from lifeless eyes,

Staining clean pages.

Anger and Doubt, forbidden emotions that seep through,

Forever spreading like ink, clouding days tot come,

Never fully disappearing.

Yet the doubt shrinks, soon to be hidden from sight,

On pages of far future,

Never seen, but still, lingering,

Staining pages blank.

~Owari~

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

And there you have it. I've had this in my book for a while, but I only just finished it. Hope it's good. You see, it relates to the Bookman part of Lavi, dunt it? I think, at least....please review!!


	3. The Wind

This is just the result of eating to much chocolate, and reading morbid poetry, so sorry if its bad.

**The Wind**

The winds of change. Forever pushing, forever shifting.

Leaves swirl, seasons melt into one another, flowing endlessly into eternity.

I stand to stem that flow of time, that steady flow of changes.

I stand to stop the forces, that took my only life from me.

The raindrops fall, the winds still howl, the moon still shines, the ground's still ground.

Maybe I will never find a way, to stop the truth, or time of day.

The winds whisper, but try as they might.

Never again, will I trust the night.

The stars still call to ones below, but not to me, for now they know.

I wish to stop the flow of time, and forever I will.

Stand in the way of wind.

Or try.


	4. True Smile

_Another one for the Shattered Souls Collection. Yeah, I need a life. Desperately. And because I know that no one is reading this, I will personally freak out now. HOLY CRAP, CHRISTMAS IS LIKE, IN 4 DAYS! OH MY FLYING FUDGECAKES!_

_Yeah...just ignore me..._

**True Smile **

He always smiles, even though it hurts.

He always laughs, even through the pain.

He thinks I can't see it, that shadow in his heart.

Cold light lingers behind his eyes, mingles with sorrow,

Never truly alive.

He is care free, just to protect from the darkness.

What he doesn't know, what he'll never know,

It pains me, to see his smile, empty, without true joy.

I know it hovers at the brink, shifting behind his facade.

I know there is no novocaine, nothing to numb the overflowing sorrow.

I've seen him, alone but for me, the moon shadows hauntingly,

Tears he'll never shed.

He smiles at me, he turns, I follow.

His smiles are bright, his eyes seem hollow.

Forever fighting the loss and pain.

No more true smiles, never again.

_Yeah, a bit depressing for Christmas, I know, but who cares? Merry Christmas, y'all!_

_Oh yeah, even if you hate it, please review! ^-^;;_


	5. Edge

_Another random poem, but I think this one is my favourite, haha. Short, but sweet. And kinda depressing. No real anime motive._

**Edge **

I'm on the edge, precariously tipping, adrenaline rush at the edge of the world.

Leaning forward, looking over, breathing fresh air at the edge of the world.

Intoxication, reckless ideals, smiling to much at the edge of the world.

A deadly drop, yet nothing below, I start walking at the edge of the world.

Breathtaking drop, anticipation, wind howls by at the edge of the world.

I'm falling quickly, eyes so bright, feel my last rush at the edge of the world.

_*_

_Oh yeah, and I own this!!! It's owned!!! No anime references!!! All my own!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!_


	6. Watch Me Fall

**Watch Me Fall - Hitokiri Shinzui**

_**Just some lyrics i wrote! I forgot the tune, which REALLY bugs me, so i'm just gonna post it, hehe...**_

i am-the one-that everybody knows and sees

but no one-really-cares about or thinks for me

wonder-whisper-move on wi-ith the one glance

wa-alk-by-y, and i take it all in stride** . . .**

**watch me rise- watch me fly- watch me dim, dark, fall**

**watch me f***ing fall**

**. . . . . **

look to-me for-comfort in your stupid way.

i know-you think-nothing of me or my ways

be a-ssured that-i think that you're worse than me

cycle-cycle-hatered spins eternally

think your little stupid thoughts while i rise

fly, fall, fall...

**. . . . . . . **

**watch me rise-watch me fly-watch me dim, dark, fall**

**watch me f***ing fall**

Angel's-wi-ings-clipped to me with iron threds

God's strong-bre-eeze-lift me up or drop me dead.

Alice-Alice-lost inside a world she hates

wander-wonder-and no one ever knows her face

walk...by...!

And i take it all in stride** . . .**

**watch me rise-watch me fly-watch me dim, dark, fall**

**watch me f***ing-watch me rise-watch me fly-watch me dim, dark, fall**

**watch me f***ing fall**

happy-people-skip and whisper sing a song

perfect-ly-y-try so hard and last so long

lying-secrets-hide from what you really are

perfect-special-carbon copies are they all...

think your little stupid thoughts while i rise

fly, fall, fall...

**watch me rise-watch me fly-watch me dim, dark, fall**

**watch me f***ing-watch me ri~~~se-watch me fa~~all**

**watch me dim, dark, fall, **

**watch me f***ing fall**

**watch me f***ing fall...**

**. . . . . . . .**


	7. Shadow Side

**Shadow Side**

Self indulgence, masochism, pulsing veins and hypnotism,

Broken bones through broken words, screams inside that can't be heard

Bottled up and pushed deep down, laughing smiles and empty frown

Scratching, biting, digging deep, making marks that never keep

Actions past that cut and tear, wishing just to go back there

Wanting, _needing_ resolution, much too weak for firm solution

Falling, drowning, never sleep, in my head these thoughts do creep

Aching, yearning, bitter tears, half formed dreams to follow years

Doubts and promise, fear and sight, wishing just to dream at night

Loathing thoughts in glistening red, words that never leave my head

Wanting, _needing_ to estrange, hating that I never change.


End file.
